Enganando Alguém
by Tybalt Capulet
Summary: Continuação da fic “Dia Errado”. Mais um fim de semana normal na fazenda. Era isso que esperavam, até decidirem dar carona para um desconhecido e dizerem para ele que foram contratados para matar um homem. Muita confusão parte dessa mentira. UA


**Enganando Alguém**

**_Por José Alberto  
_**

* * *

_Continuação da fic "Dia Errado". Mais um fim de semana normal na fazenda. Era isso que esperavam, até decidirem dar carona para um desconhecido e dizerem para ele que foram contratados para matar um homem. Muita confusão parte dessa mentira.  
_

* * *

_ Fic Anterior_

_**Dia Errado**_

_Inuyasha, um respeitado empresário está noivo de uma bela mulher, Kikyou. Mas ao chegar em casa acha sua noiva na cama com outro. Com raiva ele sai para a noite, mas isso desencadeia uma série de hilários acontecimentos que transformam o dia no pior de sua vida._

* * *

**A grande "thia" Rumiko tem total direito sobre os personagens do Inuyasha.**

* * *

- senhor Inuyasha... – falou sua secretária pelo interfone – há uma senhorita querendo falar com você, ela se chama Kagome Higurashi. 

- peça para entrar, Kagura... – o coração de Inuyasha deu um pulo. Kagome. A prima que um dia fora sua melhor amiga.

Era só o que lhe faltava sua antiga paixão aparecer para ele.

Ainda se lembrava de quando tinha quinze anos e a prima lhe confidenciara que o amava. E ele fora tolo o suficiente para rejeitá-la mesmo sentindo amor por ela.

A porta se abriu.

Inuyasha olhou a bela moça irromper no vão da porta e vir em sua direção. E tinha que reconhecer que ela ficara mais linda que nunca.

- Há quanto tempo, Inu-Kun! – ela abriu um belo sorriso.

- realmente já faz algum tempo – Inuyasha se levantou e sorriu para ela – mas duvido que você tenha vindo aqui somente para me ver! –

- apesar de você ser uma coisa bem lindinha, não. Eu sou a responsável da empresa blake computadores a lhe ajudar com aquela conferência que terá em outubro.

- você trabalha na blake computadores? – Inuyasha perguntou se encostando na escrivaninha.

- vice-presidente! – ela respondeu sorrindo. Nunca poderia dizer a ele que ela pedira para ser a assistente dele.

Inuyasha sorriu também.

- Será ótimo trabalhar com você. Mas afinal onde você vai ficar até outubro? Ainda falta quase dois meses! – Inuyasha comentou com pouco caso.

- seu pai me convidou para ficar com ele! – Kagome se sentou em uma cadeira.

- e aposto que minha mãe adorou! É, mas isso foi bom, assim nos finais de semanas nós poderemos trabalhar. – inuyasha foi na televisão de vinte e nove polegadas e ligou-a.

- vocês ainda têm a mania de passar o final de semana juntos? – perguntou ela quando ele se sentou ao seu lado no pequeno sofá.

- temos sim. Nós sempre vamos para a fazenda do pai. – Inuyasha franziu o cenho tentando não rir com a cena que passava na tela do eletrodoméstico.

- e quem é que vai nesse bonde? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Sesshoumaru e a namorada, Rin. O pai, a mãe. Miroku, Sangô, os dois filhos deles, e eu. – respondeu Inuyasha – e você agora. Aposto que meu pai vai te arrastar para lá.

- realmente parece ser interessante! – Kagome se levantou – agora já vou que eu só vim aqui lhe avisar que cheguei e que começaremos o mais rápido possível! – e com um aceno e um sorriso saiu do escritório.

**XxX**

No final de semana, realmente Inu Taisho conseguiu fazer com que Kagome fosse para a fazenda.

As mulheres iriam primeiro em um carro de Sesshoumaru e depois os homens iriam em outro carro porquê teriam que ajudar a transportar umas caixas para a garagem antes de irem.

Inuyasha viu o carro de Sesshoumaru se afastar pela estrada com as quatro mulheres e as duas crianças dentro.

- vamos logo colocar essas caixas dentro da garagem, se não essas mulheres vão aprontar! – falou Miroku e todos juntos começaram a guardar. Quando terminaram já havia passado das sete horas da noite. Inuyasha suspirou. Ele e Kagome não haviam trocado muitas palavras. Mas a semana inteira fora cheia de reuniões entre os dois para resolver detalhes.

- Inuyasha, você vai ou não entrar no carro? – perguntou Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta da frente e entrando.

Inuyasha bufou e entrou no banco de trás junto com Miroku.

- se vocês brigarem hoje eu vou botar um de vocês no porta-malas – falou Inu Taisho entrando e ligando o carro.

- primeiramente, o Sesshoumaru que começa, e o senhor não acha que já estamos bem grandinhos, não? – especulou Inuyasha.

- eu não começo, você que tem o pavio curto! – Sesshoumaru resmungou colocando o cinto.

- quem já se viu, um é um empresário o outro um advogado renomado e parecem duas crianças quando estão juntos! – Inu Taisho colocou o carro em movimento.

- eu já disse para o Inuyasha que ele tem que se preocupar mais com o trabalho. – resmungou Miroku.

- Miroku você é ginecologista. Você não sabe o que é se aprofundar no trabalho! – gritou Inuyasha.

- primeiro: eu mecho com a parte burocrática! – replicou Miroku.

- mas todo mundo sabe que no começo o que você menos queria era a parte da burocracia! – Sesshoumaru comentou.

- quando eu era jovem! – disse Miroku. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Entraram na estrada que era quase deserta e levava para a fazenda de Inu Taisho.

Mas a frente um homem estava sentado no meio fio e se levantou pedindo carona.

- paro? – perguntou Inu Taisho.

- pára, tem quatro homens dentro do carro! – disse Inuyasha.

Quando o carro parou o homem foi logo falando:

- posso pegar carona? – disse ele.

- para onde você vai? – perguntou Inu Taisho.

- para a próxima cidade! –

- nós vamos ficar um pouco antes! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- tem nada não, quanto mais perto, melhor! – e ele entrou no banco de trás. E Inu Taisho voltou a movimentar o carro.

Inuyasha olhou de esguelha para o homem. Ele tinha uma bolsa negra tira-colo a qual segurava com toda força.

- qual seu nome, rapaz? – perguntou Inu Taisho.

- Chico do Zamba do Oião! – Miroku começou a tossir para disfarçar o riso. E todos olharam incrédulos para o tal 'Chico do Zamba'.

- esse é seu nome mesmo? – perguntou Miroku.

- não é só apelido. Não gosto do meu nome! – Inuyasha voltou a olhar pela janela.

Depois de alguns minutos o homem começou a cantar:

♫ - a loira love You! A Loira Love You. Hoje eu contei para as paredes, coisas do meu coração... - ♫ Inuyasha olhou incrédulo. A música era a_mor i love you _ e ele cantava _a loira love you._

Tentando ignorar a cantoria do homem começou a deixar sua mente vagar. Mas parou imediatamente quando o homem começou a cantar outra música:

♫ - coração, para quê se apaixonou, por alguém que nunca te amou, alguém que só quer te ver chorar - ♫ a voz do homem era estranha quando ele falava _coração_ parecia que ele tampava o nariz.

_Ele não parece que bate bem da cabeça, não! _Pensou Inuyasha.

- afinal aonde vocês vão? – Chico perguntou parando de cantar.

- nós vamos para a casa do Jakotsu, sabe onde é? – Inu Taisho falou olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. Inuyasha franziu o cenho. Por que seu pai estava mentindo?

- conheço sim! O que vocês vão fazer lá? – ele perguntou curioso.

Miroku entrou na brincadeira e falou:

- fomos pagos para fazer um serviço – Inuyasha sentiu vontade de rir.

- vamos mandar o cara para as cucuias! – Inuyasha comentou.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e suspirou com raiva. Não acreditando que eles iriam enganar o homem.

- como assim? –

- vamos dar um lucro para o dono da funerária! – completou Inu Taisho.

- o... que? Vocês vão matar o... Jakotsu? – perguntou o Chico com os olhos arregalados.

- só estamos cumprindo ordens. – falou Miroku.

Inuyasha viu quando passaram na frente da fazenda do Jakotsu.

- e então Chico? Onde é essa fazenda? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- é mais para a frente! Bem depois da cidade onde eu vou ficar! – Miroku franziu o cenho.

_Será que esse cara quer ficar na cidade e enganar a gente? _

- caramba, eu estou ansioso. Eu trouxe um pedaço de pau de quixaba ai. Vai ser ótimo dar uma pisa nesse tal Jakotsu. - Miroku olhou para cima como se estivesse sonhando.

- ah. Não. Eu estava pensando em usar minha lendária foice! – Inuyasha falou batendo em Miroku.

- de jeito nenhum, ele é meu! – Inu Taisho falou rindo.

- eu prevejo mortes! – sussurrou Sesshoumaru friamente.

Inuyasha olhou para Chico.

Ele estava suando e parecia muito branco.

Inuyasha avistou a mansão de seu pai.

_E agora? O que será que ele vai fazer? _

Inu Taisho passou direto e parou em uma ponte que havia uns cinqüenta metros depois. Todos saíram do carro.

Até mesmo Sesshoumaru, mas esse se encostou na frente do carro e ficou quieto.

- por que vocês pararam aqui? – Chico perguntou saindo.

- por quê você enganou a gente. – falou Miroku.

- e odiamos quem nos engana! – Inuyasha completou.

- ah, não! Por favor, não me matem! – pediu Chico.

- e por que não faríamos isso? – perguntou Inu Taisho.

Chico correu para o lado de Sesshoumaru.

- você parece ser bom, me tira dessa! – pediu quase chorando.

Inuyasha começou a sentir pena.

- se eu fosse você saia de perto dele! Ele é o pior de nós todos! – falou Miroku.

Chico gritou e correu de perto de Sesshoumaru. Esse fuzilou Miroku com o olhar.

- e essa mansão ai é de quem? – perguntou Inu Taisho. Inuyasha olhou para o pai querendo entender onde ele queria chegar.

- é do lorde Inu Taisho, ele é boa gente, não matem ele não! – Inuyasha teve vontade de rir.

_Imagina se esse Chico chama o pai de viado ou de gente ruim, ai não tinha jeito. 'Tava morto! _

_-_deve ser um corno isso sim! – disse Inu Taisho satisfeito.

- olha, vamos fazer o seguinte! Vocês não me matam e eu vou lá com seu Taisho e mando cozinhar uma galinha para vocês, que tal? – Sesshoumaru se virou imediatamente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Inuyasha começou a rir baixinho, Inu Taisho e Miroku estavam boquiabertos.

- e desde quando você tem essa moral para entrar na casa dos outros e mandar cozinhar galinha? – perguntou Inu Taisho.

- ah, o dono daí é conhecido meu. Vocês esperam aqui e eu vou lá mandar fazer a galinha! – e saiu andando apressado.

Eles esperaram Chico já estar longe e começaram a andar para ver o que iria acontecer.

- e então Sesshoumaru? Vai ficar ai segurando o carro? – Sesshoumaru começou a acompanhar eles.

- esse cara é muito folgado, mesmo! – falou Miroku.

- eu não me lembro de conhecer ele, não! – falou Inu Taisho eles se esconderam nas sombras e viram quando Chico se aproximou da mansão.

Viram que Sangô e Rin conversavam animadas enquanto olhavam as crianças brincando na piscina com Kagome. Chico suspirou e bateu na porta da frente. Logo Izayoi abriu a porta.

- olá! – falou ela.

- oi... Eu queria falar com o dono da mansão! – pediu Chico.

- ele não está... – respondeu ela.

- oh senhora. Diga isso não! – ele parecia nervoso – então vou ter que conversar com a senhora mesmo. É o seguinte. Eu peguei carona com uns maníacos que querem matar um homem. – Sangô e Rin se aproximaram ouvindo a história – eles pararam ai e disseram que vão me matar e querem uma galinha. A senhora poderia vender para mim e cozinhar ai. Eu pago, senhora! – ele olhava para Izayoi que estava assustada. Kagome saiu da piscina com os garotos e vinha se enxugando em uma toalha.

- eu cansei da brincadeira! – falou Sesshoumaru saindo das sombras e indo em direção da casa. Os outros continuaram nas sombras.

- esse é um deles senhora! – falou Chico. Izayoi começou a sorrir.

- entendo! Pode mandar eles virem, que mandarei cozinhar a galinha! – Chico estava tão aliviado que nem viu quando Sesshoumaru passou o braço nos ombros de Rin e saiu com ela para o quiosque que havia em uma das laterais da mansão.

Quando finalmente Chico descobrira quem eles eram parecia que um alívio enorme havia se estampado em seu rosto.

Mas ele ficou um pouco temeroso quanto a todos.

- eu quero dormir na fazenda que tem ai na frente! – ele falara enfático.

- na de Bankotsu? – perguntou Miroku.

- isso mesmo! – ele falou enfático.

- mas ele não está... Só está a mulher dele! – falou Miroku.

- não importa... Eu durmo lá com a mulher dele! – falou Chico. Todos pararam e olharam bestificados.

- ele realmente falou... – começou Inuyasha sentando-se em uma das redes que estavam na varanda.

- sim, ele falou! – disse Miroku. Até Sesshoumaru entrou.

- eu não acredito, quer dizer que você vai dormir com a mulher do bankotsu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- isso mesmo! – ele disse.

- deixa só Bankotsu ficar sabendo disso! – falou Inu Taisho.

Foi quando Chico notou o que tinha falado.

- votação! – falou Sangô – quem acha que ele quis dizer que ele iria dormir COM a mulher do Bankotsu levanta a mão! – só quem não levantou foi Rin – você falou! –

Rin resolveu ficar do lado de Chico.

- ah, gente. Ele falou que ia dormir na CASA da mulher do Bankotsu! –

Todos começaram a rir.

- toma essa cachaça, Chico! – ofereceu Inu Taisho. A "cachaça" era um preparo de conhaques que embebedava muito rápido, e não realmente uma "cachaça".

Chico acabou se embebedando rapidamente e cantando a música _a loira love you._

_-_Oh, Meu Deus! – Chico começou a se abanar – que secura! – e saiu da varanda em direção a um balde.

- que secura! – falou mais uma vez.

- Chico, isso ai é... – mas já era tarde demais, Chico já havia derramado o balde com água engordurada no próprio corpo.

Terminou ele dormindo na casa dos Taisho.

**XxX**

Kagome acordou no meio da noite com sede e saiu de seu quarto. Quando ia passando no corredor ouviu gemidos dentro do quarto que ela achava que era de Inuyasha.

_Será que Inuyasha está doente? _ Pois os gemidos pareciam ser realmente de dor. Bateu levemente na porta.

- Inuyasha? Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou. A porta abriu de supetão e Kagome pulou para trás.

- Oh, dona Maria! Me arranja um copo d'água! – falou Chico só de cueca preta com a porta totalmente aberta.

Kagome deu um grito e a porta do quarto ao lado abriu mostrando um Inuyasha só em uma cueca samba canção de seda azul.

- Agora deu certo! – Kagome começou a recuar.

- Ô, dona maria! – Kagome saiu correndo pelo corredor. E desceu as escadas com Inuyasha no encalço dela.

- o que foi Kagome? – ele perguntou. Ele ela falou o que havia acontecido, enquanto ele se acabava de rir.

- ah, Inuyasha! – ela ralhou. Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco, colocando em dois copos e dando um a Kagome.

- ah, bonequinha, você foi tentar me ajudar e acabou levando rebordose! – ele ria muito.

- Inuyasha você pode fazer um favor para mim? – ela perguntou – leva um copo de suco para ele! – ele assentiu afirmativamente. Abriu o armário, tirou outro copo e encheu de suco.

Ele se aproximou.

- vê se da próxima vez acerta meu quarto! – ele riu e deu um leve beijo nela. Saiu andando.

- o que significa isso? – ele perguntou surpresa.

- nada não! – ele fez um gesto com as mãos e sumiu da cozinha.

**XXX**

**Continuação da one-shot "Dia Errado". Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Eu amei escrevê-la!**

**Praticamente essa fic é um fato verdadeiro, e eu fui um dos que enganou o homem. A gente estava indo para a fazenda daquela mesma garota que eu dediquei a fic passada!**

**rs rs rs. **

**Comunicado:**

**Essa fic é a segunda de uma série. Logo eu posto a terceira:**

_**O Enterro do Galo**_

_Continuação da fic "Enganando Alguém". Depois que o tal desconhecido resolveu ir embora a próxima missão era embebedar as cozinheiras da mansão. Mas um enterro atrapalhou os planos parcialmente. Aqui jaz o galo._

**Resposta das reviews da one-shot anterior:**

**Lilermen**

**Realmente acho que exagerei um pouco na má sorte do inuyasha... uahauhuaha, mas é que eu sempre achei hilário historias de pessoas azaradas e que só se metem em encrenca!**

**:D**

**Himura**

**A Kagome no final foi mais uma forma de criar uma áurea de curiosidade. Nada muito importante! Ainda bem que gostou!!**

**Rs rs rs, bjss**

**Ladie-chan**

•**coçando a cabeça•**

**Acho que de tanta insistência sua eu resolvi escrever!**

**Mas pelo menos vc gostou do presente!**

**Uahuaha, ah, amei o final de semana!**

**Jhully**

**Realmente, na maioria ela é a malvada. Acho que as pessoas não gostam muito do fato de ela atrapalhar o romance da Kagome e do Inuyasha, apesar de ser o contrário. Eu não tenho nada contra ela, mas eu precisava de uma vilã. :D, resolvi continuar, mas como outra historia!**

**Uahauhuahua, espero que leia essa!**

**Um abraço**

**Agome Chan**

**Auhauhau, todo mundo está reclamando que eu peguei um pouco pesado com o inuyasha!**

**Uahuahuahua, espero que vc goste dessa historia!!**

**Bjsss**

**Belle Kagome-chan**

**Aconteceu o que vc esperava, teve continuação!**

**:D**

**Auhauha, espero que goste!!**

**Taisho Girl S2**

**Então nesse caso será que sirvo para humorista??**

**Será? Brincadeira!**

**Ainda bem que vc gostou!!**

**Bjkss**

**Jhuly Insane**

**:D, é eu tb postei no orkut!!**

**Na comu do inuyasha fanfiction!!**

**Obrigada, viu??**

**bjss**

Se você achar merecido... Que tal uma review?

_(Tybalt Capulet)_


End file.
